


The Portrait

by Randomfanner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portraits, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, true self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfanner/pseuds/Randomfanner
Summary: Asmodeus, the beautiful avatar of lust, always ready to party and seduce anyone who crosses his path has a hideous secret he would rather no one find out.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

The lustful demon walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him the silence in the room quickly becoming deafening. He sat down at the vanity and wiped the makeup off his face, looking into the eyes of his reflection. In the corner of his eye, the cloak he had gotten enchanted so none of his brothers could see, so no one could see what was behind him, caught his eyes. 

Asmodeus silently locked the door, the click and the quiet sound of footsteps being the only one to break the silence. He bent down in front of the cloth and shut his eyes, removing it quickly. 

When he opened his eyes he looked at the painting in front of him. The frame was gold and bright, absolutely gorgeous. That was a stark contrast to the painting that was held in the frame. Asmo cringed as he looked at the panting. It was hideous, it was an eye strain to look at, ever part of his being hated to stare at it... Yet there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. 

Now of course the demon had attempted to get rid of the painting that’s ugliness was so undesirable it had made some humans vomit from the sight of it alone. He had burned it, ripped it to shreds with his own hands, threw it into the deepest pits of hell. One time he even attempted to cut it into small pieces and feed it to Beelzebub.

Yet no matter what he tried, what he did to get rid of it, it always came back to his room, right in the same place. He gave up after some point, not wanting any of his brothers to find it when the cloak was off of it.

‘You can run and try to hide it, but you can never truly escape what you look like on the inside’ 

The portrait was a curse, a parting gift from a witch he had hurt. The portrait was an act of revenge that would reflect what he truly looked like on the inside. He could hide it all he wanted, but it always be there... and nothing he did would change what it looked like. 

The worst part of the portrait that over time... it had gotten uglier and uglier. It started out hideous enough but now it had gotten to the point that attempting to describe it was pointless. Yet, instead of trying to fix it... The avatar of lust had decided to push it away, pretend it never existed.

Yet it would always be there in the corner of his mind. 

Always sitting there.

Always watching and judging him with it’s hideous face.

His true face.


	2. Chapter 1

“Asmodeus? Are you here?” you knocked on the door. It was strange for Asmo to take a long while to answer. He had asked you to be at his room at 6:30 to help him prepare for a party, but it was already 6:35. You puffed out your cheeks.

Surely he wouldn’t mind if you waited on his bed, right? 

You opened the door and stepped into the flowery bedroom. You had to assume Asmodeus was the one to design your room simply because it was the only other room in the house to have so much plant life. You removed your shoes, leaving them outside the door in the hall before crossing the fluffy carpet. 

You flopped down on his bed and took in the scent, ah, it was so flowery... it smelled like lilies. Your eyes peeked up a bit as you noticed a tarp covering something. You sat up right away, that caught your eye. You walked over before pausing for a moment. Should you really be looking into Asmodeus’ stuff he had covered with a tarp?... Granted, he did leave it rather in the open. 

It was probably just some makeup he didn’t want light shining on... You moved to sat back down before your eyes glanced back at the tarp.

... You really shouldn’t.

.... If it was just make up it wouldn’t be that interesting.

..... There is no point in checking.

....... But.....

A peek wouldn’t hurt, right? 

You walked over and removed the tarp in one swing. You looked down at what it was and covered your mouth.

You had to force back bile as you started the indescribably horror that was the image. You stumbled back and landed on the floor. It... looked vaguely familar though you could not put your finger on how.

“Why are you looking at that!?”


End file.
